


SaVe Me...

by Warrrrrr



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Michelangelo (TMNT), Donnie needs a hug - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Past Rape/Non-con, Personalities, Personality Swap, Possessive Behavior, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Slow Burn, Top Donatello (TMNT), and mikey needs more help than he actually, mikey is older, so?? incest?, tcest, they are not brothers here, three personalities, u only notice the past non-con if you pay atenttion to details, yeah... happy ending????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrrrrr/pseuds/Warrrrrr
Summary: In where Donatello is entered into a psychiatric hospital, but he doesn't need it, he's fine.He doesn't need someone to save him.His sickness? Multiple personality disorder.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 5





	SaVe Me...

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING
> 
> English isn't my first language, so yeah.

The echo of the footsteps could be heard in that place. Some would call it a hospital, other asylum, a few "home" and those few were the ones locked up there, it was the only place that could help them.

Help them ... sure, as a metaphor.

Screams and pleas could be heard in every corridor, some of anguish and the occasional laughter from the madmen living in ignorance.

But that shit does not matter in this story, in this story the protagonist is not crazy (if it could be said), nor naive nor useless, just someone with the bad luck of not being the same, but being 3 in one.

Donatello's pov

It was curious, the place looked so happy but the faces of one or another patient who passed by me were the opposite, although that did not matter to me; I knew why they had me here and I did not regret anything, after all that bastard deserved it, nobody messes with me or my loved ones.

Step by step I could see how the place became more haggard and even dark, maybe around here they had the most "dangerous" or at least those who caused a lot of trouble, which, clearly, I deserve a place right here, thank you.

They opened a somewhat worn door and when it was opened they gave me a pleasant surprise, my place of lodging was not ugly, on the contrary, it entered from a hole in the ceiling (of course, with glass, way of escape # 1 canceled) and even a door towards the room also made of pure glass, as if to keep an eye on me (something useless, I must admit) inside was quite empty, but at least there was a bed that did not look so uncomfortable.

They forced me to enter completely and threw me to the cold floor, leaving my blouse which prevented me from doing something with my arms (as if I needed them to escape or damage). They just stared at me with a neutral expression and explained that a doctor would take care of me, that everything would be fine. 

As if I was broken, as if I had to repair myself.

But I decided I would be a good patient for as long as it takes, I just nodded like anyone would and they smiled at me to get out of here.

Everything was perfect so far, it wasn't too bad.

Looked at the room, every part of it. The sky blue color on the walls made me feel at home, the gleaming white floor was quite amazing, I could bet it reflected me in it, they decided to put me in one of the best psychiatric hospitals, well deserved in fact.

My smile disappeared when I heard the voices in my head, one was complaining, the other was impatient for someone else to come to the room and the last one was just dying of nerves, I was just ignoring them.

I heard footsteps outside the room thanks to my great abilities and so I became alert, most likely it is my doctor who comes to see me.

The steps stopped and the door opened slowly, revealing a short tortoise.

"Ulala" 

I heard a voice say.

"Isn't he very small?"

The other asked nervously.

"He will be easy to manipulate"

The last one answered, to which I just smiled.

The turtle entered completely and closed the door, I could see the notebook in his hand, he smelled like strawberry and his mouth moved, so I could notice that he was chewing gum, his eyes were light red, something that caught my attention, also he was quite small in stature, it would be easy enough to toss or go against him, but no, not for now.

The little boy stared at me for a few moments, we both looked at each other, analyzing each other, until he smiled.

\- Donatello? - He said my name

\- Doctor? -

\- In fact, yes - he smiled at me slightly, apparently he liked me

He approached me slightly, almost colliding with the glass that separated us for his "safety"

\- Well, Donatello - his smile got bigger - cuz I'll be your doctor I must know everything about you, everything I can, so I'll ask you a few questions, I hope you don't mind.

I just shook my head.

\- Perfect! - He sat down on the floor in front of me and arranged his notebook - then, your full name is Donatello ... - 

\- Jitsu - I answered, it was not a lie, but neither was it true; He write it down.

\- you are 17 years old -

I nodded

\- favorite food? -

I don't know what the fuck he had on his mind.

"Does he want to be our best friend or what the fuck?" I heard him ask

"No problem for me, we have to earn his trust and right after fu-"

"Tello, shut up, ok?"

They responded to keep a bit of silence

\- uh ... pizza - I answered with doubt to which he just nodded and continued writing

\- we already have something in common ... - he answered me looking into my eyes

"Uyy he's flirting with us"

\- Us? That seems like a herd to me ... "I answered them in a whisper, trying not to make my new doctor to notice.

But I'm sure he did, even if I try to hide it, I'm a very observant person; who realizes everything.

\- Very good, Donatello, could you tell me if you know why you are here? - He asked me kindly, as he chewed his gum faster, I only smiled at him in response

\- because of my multiple personality? - I said lying, that's not the real reason why I 'm here.

\- Exactly, according to the files you have ... 3 personalities, right? -

\- Tello -

\- Tello? -

\- Tello is one of them, do you want to meet him? - I didn't want to scare him, but Tello was yelling at me and asking me to give him control, because he is the weakest of all.

Notice how he thought seriously about it, how he looked at the glass door that separated us and looked at me, only to nod at the end.

"Ohh yeah, baby"

I heard Tello say, to let him take control.

Normal pov

The doctor was nervous, they had nothing on the file about how the personalities are, only how many they were, he stared at Donatello lowering his gaze, as if he fainted, after he raised it his eyes were just darker and a smile adorned his face .

More than cute smile, strange.

He approached until he was face to face with the other in the glass

\- Wow, eres mas lindo de lo que pensé - Tello spoke in a perfect Spanish, so the doctor understood easily

\- uh ... - the other only I write notes in his notebook - gracias ...? - He tried to answer in spanish, although without the best pronunciation.

-Dame una sola razón para que no tenga que violarte - He speak a more advanced spanish than the other did not understand - you have a good ass, Mike -

The words made the other one red, how come he had changed so much? Mikey had had many patients, but none with something so serious,He wrote down in his notebook a little until notice something

\- wait ... how do you know my name? -

\- how not to know? You have the face of an angel, and the only name that sounds good is Michelangelo -

Mikey stared at him and got up a little, chewing even faster, you could see him nervous.

\- Ahem ... - he smiled - I think it's time I let you rest and I ... - got up, moving away from Tello - I'm going to ... - but the other didn't let him answer, because he had hit the glass hard , making a plain rumble.

\- I don't think so, Angel - his smile had disappeared - you can't leave, not without first having a complete file of at least "one of our personalities" - Tello spoke, slightly copying the doctor's voice - and I'm sure that with the little that I have spoken to you, you don't have a bit of moi - he replied, pointing to himself - so that means ... we have a pending date, darling -

Michelangelo could swear that he had never seen such a cynical smile in his entire life. The tension in the doctor was quite obvious, because he was a first time with those "types" of special cases and honeslty he did not want to have anything to do with that boy, but he could not leave it like that, in one way or another the sad face on the boy gave him shame, so even with all the fear he had and ignoring his trembling little legs, he went back to the glass and with a smile sat down. A sincere smile.

"How can he smile in this situation?" Tello heard Donnie's voice ask.

\- Very good, Tello - his eyes opened with a shine that none of his personalities could recognize - let our date begin ... -

And a small smile was on the sick man's face.


End file.
